


Adlânu 'Âzah

by lferion



Series: The Making of Dwarves [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Contracts, Double Drabble, Drabble, Dwarves, Gen, Khazâd November, Ocean, Stubborn Dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Thorin takes a contract by the sea





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana & Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking. Title means 'Challenge of the Sea' Usahu is Ulmo. Part of the Making of Dwarves.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://lferion.tumblr.com/post/152843485625/khazad-november-thorin) for day six of Khazâd November.

* * *

* * *

Thorin had never seen the sea before they settled (made do, made shift, set enough stakes to raise walls and roofs of wood and rock rather than canvas and wagons, barter for crafting-space in the making-halls and forges, but not dig in, delve deep) in Ered Luin. Lakes and rivers large and small he and his had forded, bridged, tunneled under and walked around, but this, this was something entirely else. A contract for repair of tower stone- and iron-work at the mouth of the Grey Havens had brought him and a small working-crew to this strand, this edge of the solid world. Usahu's realm, this, where water heaved and pounded, making sand of sturdy rock, bitter and remorseless, yielding not to Man nor Elf (certainly not to Dwarves, though there were Dwarves who sailed.) And it was against this that the ramparts of their contract must be repaired to stand? It was to be a challenge then. One no doubt the Men would not be sorry to see them fail. Doomed to disappointment on that score, they, for Thorin knew he and his crew could do whatever was needed. And besides, was not Bombur the cleverest architect in Eriador?


End file.
